A conventional electro-photographic type image forming apparatus includes a main housing and an image carrier configured to carry a developing agent image.
Among the various conventional image forming apparatuses in the art, there is an image forming apparatus including a main housing, a photosensitive drum, a plurality of cartridges attachable to and detachable from the main housing, and a tray movable between an inside and outside of the main housing. Specifically, the tray is provided with an urging member for urging the cartridge in a direction away from a belt.